The Cruel Truth or Not
by Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive
Summary: Prolog : Ketika Tuhan memberikan takdir yang kejam kepala malaikat rapuh yang 'kehilangan' sumber kebahagiannya...  I'm come back after a very long hiatus. Still remember me?


**Saya balik!**

**Ya haaaaaaaaaa~~ **

**Adakah yang masih ingat dengan saya? T-tidak ada? *pundung***

**Ah~ sudahlah! Yang ingat saya, terima kasih sekali. Yang tidak ingat anggap saja sebagai author baru dan berkenalan lagi! Yeah! *gaje***

**Just enjoy the story, minna-san :D**

* * *

**The Cruel Truth... or Not**

Fiction (c) Me

Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Warning(s) : AU, OOC, maybe typo(s), Gajeness, dll.

* * *

Ketika manusia lahir, seorang malaikat penjaga juga lahir dari air mata pertama yang jatuh dari mata manusia. Dan hari ini, seorang bayi mungil bermata hazel lahir dengan tangisan yang cukup keras. Dan seorang malaikat lahir dari air matanya yang bening.

**~/) -,- (\~**

"Hiks...Hweeeeee~"

Anak itu terduduk di atas tanah yang keras. Tangan mungilnya memegang lutut yang mengeluarkan cairan merah yang disebut darah. Walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah luka kecil, namun yang namanya anak kecil pasti menangis karena merasa sakit dan perih di lukanya.

Sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keadaan anak tersebut. Bahkan dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan anak itu. Tangisnya semakin kencang ketika dirasanya luka kecil itu semakin perih.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Ini," sebuah suara membuat bocah itu mendongak dan mendapati sekuntum bunga putih (yang tidak dia ketahui namanya) jatuh dengan lembut di atas lututnya.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?" tanya suara itu.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya bocah itu.

"Yang pasti bukan makhluk sepertimu."

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu?"

"Makhluk seperti kau tidak bisa melihatku."

"Um, ngomong-ngomong namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Boleh tahu namamu?" tanya bocah itu.

"Hitsugaya..."

Dan Ichigo dapat membayangkan seorang pemuda bermata teal berdiri di depannya sembil tersenyum.

…...

Hitsugaya duduk di atas tiang gawang ketika dia melihat Ichigo berlari menggiring bola dengan semangatnya. Hati Hitsugaya bergetar ketika dia melihat senyum lebar terukir di wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Masih melihatnya terus, Shiro-chan?" tanya malaikat yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Urusai, Hinamori," jawab Hitsugaya ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Yah, Shiro-chan. Jangan begitu dong. Begini-begini, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku, tahu?" ucap Hinamori sambil memeluk Hitsugaya seperti memeluk teddy bear.

Ketika Hitsugaya tidak merespon perkataannya, Hinamori melihat ke muka Hitsugaya dan menyadari bahwa perhatian Hitsugaya terarah ke Ichigo yang ternyata berhasil mencetak gol.

"Shiro-chan..." gumam Hinamori lirih.

Hinamori tahu, malaikat mungil ini menaruh perasaan kepada manusia yang dijaganya. Jujur, Hinamori sedih melihat malaikat yang dianggap adiknya ini sedih karena Ichigo tidak lagi bicara dengannya.

Ya, Ichigo berhenti berbicara dengannya saat seorang anak bernama Abarai Renji pindah ke sebelah rumahnya. Kesamaan hobi dan sifat supel Renji membuat Ichigo sedikit demi sedikit melupakan keberadaan Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan, aku pergi dulu, ya? Jaga dirimu, oke?" kata Hinamori. Dia tahu, Hitsugaya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri saat ini.

Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya dan dalam sekejap, sosok Hinamori menghilang.

Hitsugaya kembali melihat ke arah Ichigo yang kini tertawa dengan lepas dan memeluk sahabat baiknya, Renji. Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu, tidak mungkin malaikat dan manusia bersatu.

"Eh, Renji. Kau tahu, tadi aku ditembak sama cewek, lho."

DEG!

Ucapan Ichigo barusan cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

'Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kau memberikan takdir yang kejam kepadaku?'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Saya tidak akan banyak cingcong *sudah ngantuk nih. Hoaaaaaahm~~***

**Pendek, yah? Namanya juga prolog XP *digampar***

**Saya akan usahakan chapter depan lebih panjang dan update dalam waktu dekat. *Semoga. Saya tidak bisa janji*  
**

**Please review dan SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME GAJE MENGENAI PAIRING!**

**Arigatou sudah membaca fic pertama saya setelah saya hiatus :)**

**So, minna-san**

**Read and review, please**

**Saya butuh pendapat readers sekalian**

**Jadi, lanjutkan...**

**...atau**

**cukup berhenti disini?**


End file.
